A Night to Remember
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: EvexElsword. One-shot. Lemon. Rated M. Request by RubyCrusade. Elsword is an Infinity Sword who enjoys relaxation, but Eve has plans that will make him go head-over heels. Re-uploaded with some minor tweaks.


**Shadic: Trade-off time! I'm trading with none other than the lovely, yet sadistic RubyCrusade!**

**Ruby: I'm killing some people for him, and he makes IS and CN make love!**

**Elsword: Wait…whut?**

**Eve: -blushes-**

**Shadic: My emotion chip still works!**

**Raven: Emotion chip?**

**Shadic: Never mind. Here's to you, Ruby. Cheers! –holds up glass of wine-**

**This story contains a lemon. Lemons are what are nicknamed scenes of sexual interaction. If you can't handle them, or do not like them, stop reading now. But, if you can, get ready to pass out from a nosebleed.**

**ALSO, this one is a short one, since RC gave me permission to not make it my norm of 4k words at least. This is most probably going to be 2k words at the least.**

**Classes**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Eve-Code Nemesis**

**Raven-Veteran Commander**

**Rena-Wind Sneaker**

**Aisha-Void Princess**

**Chung-Tactical Trooper**

**Enjoy! **

It was an average day in Hamel. The Elgang decided to stay there after Chung had finished his destroyer, and wanted to be Hamel's true guardian. Nobody argued with the prince. They all resided peacefully, and Eve had just recently gotten an emotion chip for upgrading to Code Nemesis. They had all just finished their 2nd job advancements, and Elsword had become an Infinity Sword. Eve was madly in love with Elsword, but he just wouldn't return the feeling to her, instead, he'd go to Aisha. Eve had a plan up her sleeve though…

"Eve! Come downstairs! It's time for dinner!"

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Eve wiped the sweat away from her forehead and put down all of her tools. She closed the main panel and locked the invention into its chamber for the night. She didn't like working at night, since when she got tired, she would often get drowsy and mess up. Tonight was no different for anyone but her. She walked down the stairs in her casual clothes of a tank top and some shorts. Normally, she'd be in Code Nemesis armor at all times, but tonight…was different. She sat down at the table and looked at the always-cheerful Rena.

"Eve, just wait here while I go get everyone else, okay?"

"Ok"

The only other person at the table was the Veteran Commander. Raven spoke normally and didn't keep to himself as much ever since the advancement. But he'd also take everything extremely seriously.

"Hello Eve, how is the project going?"

"All is well, for now. The nuclear core seems to overheat every time I leave it on for more than 10 minutes"

"Ah, you need to add coolant cells to the Uranium holder, and program the timer to use them after 10 minutes have past"

She smiled. Raven was the only other one around the house who knew how to use machinery and such. At that moment, the two were interrupted by the rest of the Elgang. The Infinity Sword jumped into his seat next to Eve, and Aisha calmly took the seat next to Raven. Chung sat next to Elsword, and Rena on the other side of Raven. They all ate their food and chatted away cheerily. Eve sat there, looking as if she were in deep thought. Elsword nudged her.

"Hey Eve! What's up? You seem like you're one of those scientists right now, wondering about the universe"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I just don't have anything to say"

"Talk up Eve! I'd like to hear your beautiful voice more often…"

The Queen blushed. No one had ever given her such a compliment. She turned and began to talk to the Sword Holder. He seemed just as happy as he was. Their conversation ended with Elsword's statement.

"Meet me in my room before you go to bed, mkay?"

"O-ok"

Dinner finished, and it was Elsword's job to do the dishes.

"Elsword, go do the damn dishes"

"No, I don't want too"

"It's Saturday, which means its your turn"

"…fine"

Eve saw as everyone left the kitchen to go to bed, and she walked over to Elsword, who was now mumbling to himself.

"Freaking dishes can't do themselves…"

"Elsword? Do you want me to help?"

"Huh? Oh, Eve. No, it's fine, really"

"Well, you could use it"

They both walked over to the sink and Elsword began to scrape the dishes. Eve turned on the water at full blast, soaking her shirt and Elsword in the process. Elsword looked over to see a dripping-wet Eve.

"Shoot, your all soaked…"

He glanced at her shirt, and it has become transparent. He could see her…oh god. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. His gaze was fixed on her shirt and she blushed.

"Elsword? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh noth-"

Eve kissed Elsword and he leaned onto the countertop, his eyes closed.

"Let's go to my room~"

Eve whispered in the Infinity Sword's ear. He nodded, and they headed up. They both entered Eve's room, which was decorated in black. She had a nice sized bed, and it had a grey veil on it. It looked beautiful in Elsword's opinion. Eve looked at Elsword, and they made eye contact for a second before Eve pushed Elsword onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He blushed deeply, mustering up all his courage to say a few words.

"E-eve? What are yo-"

She silenced him with another chaste kiss. He put his hands on her waist to deepen it, and she pulled down his pants quickly and threw them to the corner. She spotted a bulge in his boxers and smirked. She ripped those off clean and looked at his head. He looked at her, worried. She tried to caress it, but Elsword didn't stop moving. She pulled out some rope from her drawer and tied him down. He struggled, but the rope was probably one of her inventions.

"E-eve?"

She had changed into lingerie that was black and laced. Not only have that, but it was silky smooth. In her right hand, she held a whip. Elsword gulped when he saw this. Eve began to caress his now erect genital. He moaned softly. She put her small tongue onto it, gaining more moans from Elsword. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best. She began to put it in her mouth and bob up and down, sucking in the progress. He was moaning more and more, but he felt like his climax was about to happen.

"Eve…I'm going to come…"

She smirked and sucked it faster. He let out a scream of pleasure and came all over Eve's face. She looked at him and slapped his genital.

"Don't you do that to me! I am your master! Treat me with respect!"

She climbed onto him again as he dealt with pain of his manhood being slapped. He looked up to see Eve's cleavage. It had grown since her transformation, and it looked like a B-cup.

"Now, it's time for the real fun to begin…"

She pushed her cleavage onto his face, making it hard for him to breath.

"Lick them clean, slave"

"Y-yes"

Eve slapped him.

"Call me Mistress!"

"Y-yes mistress…"

He began to lick all around her area. She felt small moans escaping as her began to bite softly on her erect nipples. He circled around them.

"C-could you take yo-"

Eve threw off all her clothing.

"T-thank yo-"

She slapped him again.

"One more remark and your stick gets it"

He shushed and circled her nipples with his tongue. He then licked in between. Eve gave out a small moan as she felt her pleasure rise in her systems. She moaned slightly.

"Lick it more, Elsword!"

He licked faster until he was out of breath. Eve pulled away and lay on top of him, in the 69 position. Elsword blushed as he saw the position they were in, but he began to lick, and on the other end, Eve began to suck again.

"Ungh…Mistress Eve…"

"Mmmm…that feels nice…"

They both picked up the pace until they were reaching their climax'. Elsword moaned out before he came so Eve wouldn't hit him again.

"E-Eve! I'm Cumming!"

"So am I!"

They both screamed in total bliss as both of their fluids went all over each other's faces. Eve tasted the bitter seed, only to spit it out moments later. Elsword, on the other hand, drank Eve's sweet nectar, even though she was a Nasod. She looked over at him, panting for air. Elsword faced her, and she gave one last kiss.

"Eve, did you just rape me against my will?"

"We both know that you liked it~"

The Infinity Sword smiled at the Nemesis, and he struggled to get loose once more. Eve smirked and untied him. Elsword immediately dived for Eve and flipped her over.

"You know, Eve, you have been a very naughty girl~"

"No, you're not going to-"

Eve gulped. Elsword smirked and raised his right palm and hit it right on the center of Eve's right side of her derriere. Eve blushed madly, and her systems were starting to give in the more he spanked her.

"This is for raping me"

"Ngh…I've been sooo naughty~"

Eve realized that she was beginning to like it, and every time he hit her, she purred like a cat.

"Spank me more, Elsword, I've been such a bad girl~"

"Gladly, Mistress"

The two went on for about ten minutes, until Elsword stopped.

"Something happen?"

"Well…I want to…be inside of you…"

Eve blushed profusely. She had never done this before, and her research indicated that it would hurt.

"O-ok…I want you…but, I'm a virgin"

"I promise I'll be as gentle as possible"

Elsword had such a reassuring voice, and Eve trusted him. He slowly nudged at her entrance with his member. He put it in a bit, and Eve let out a small moan.

"Eve, this is going to hurt for a little bit"

She nodded. He thrusted as hard as he could and Eve screamed in pain. Elsword immediately silenced her with a chaste kiss. She was in pain, but now, whenever he thrusted, all her systems felt was pure pleasure. They kept going until Elsword pulled out and came over her pale white body. Eve had never felt this kind of sensation before…

The night ended with the two huddled together on Eve's bed; Elsword holding Eve tight as she breathed on his neck. It was truly a night to remember.

The next morning both of them headed downstairs to see the gang already eating breakfast. Elsword sat next to Raven, and Raven whispered to him.

_We all heard you…_

**Shadic: And cut!**

**Ruby: -nosebleeding profusely- owo So…intense…**

**Elsword and Eve: -blushing-**

**Raven: Whoa…**

**Rena: Kawaii~! They're so cute!**

**Aisha: Meep…**

**Chung: Still….too….young…**

**Hope you enjoyed it Ruby! I'll be waiting for that gory story! And tomorrow, your next story should be done! Well, the first chapter anyways! Cheers!**


End file.
